Zamorakian Brigade (Historical)
That one faggot's group is a paramilitary force dedicated to the god Zamorak and his teachings. They are currently one of the largest militant groups associated with Zamorak, although they staunchly oppose affiliation (and rivalry) with the Kinshra and all other organizations of any kind. Their current leader is the Bitch Queen of Forinthry, Fucknut Regrette Hex, a Fremennik fisherwoman, smith, High Priestess of Zamorak, ex-White Knight, and veteran of the Battle of Lumbridge. History The Early Years The Zamorakian Whoreshippers, founded in the 5th Age (exact time unknown) was originally a small, non-religious group based in Al-Kharid known as The "Desert Bandits", led by Sultan Aziz Ibn Fasu I. The Tribe was eventually introduced to Zarosianism, and became ardent followers of the Empty Lord. This was not to last, however; as the Tribe grew, Fasu I changed his name to "Darth Sulla", and suddenly claimed that the Tribe was to follow Zamorak, using his powers as leader to change everything without the consent of his tribe, which was now known as the "Zamorakian Brigade". Despite this sudden betrayal, the Zamorakian Brigade grew in numbers until the Battle of Lumbridge, where the fate of the Brigade would change forever. A Change in Fucknuttery When the Battle of Lumbridge began, the Zamorakian Brigade, led by Dath Sulla, began fighting for Zamorak. The Brigade sustained moderate losses. One day, while collecting Divine Tears, Darth Sulla met a woman clad in black Zamorakian armor, wearing red hair. This woman, he discovered, was a Fremennik, and even more strangely, a witch, named Fucknut Regrette. To his future detriment, he recruited her, and the woman quickly rose through the ranks. As Regrette joined the Zamorakian Brigade, she brought with her much turmoil. Her behavior was very destructive and chaotic, to the great dismay of her clanmates. Still, she rose to the rank of Administrator within days. During her short time as Administrator, Regrette came to believe that her new clan, despite how Darth Sulla sold it to her, was Zamorakian in name only. She believed that it needed "a good whipping", and proceeded to use her position's power in brutal and obscene ways, which cannot be detailed here. Eventually, Darth Sulla left the Brigade, handing it over to Regrette, citing "personal problems from his past" as a reason for leaving. The new leader of the Zamorakian Brigade wasted no time in molding it to her vision. Her aim, as she revealed, was always to take leadership of the Brigade and to create a strictly Zamorakian group which espoused chaos as its modus operandi. Her plan succeeded; Darth Sulla took many of the Brigade with him, an event which Regrette saw as little more than house cleaning. To her, they were not worthy of her leadership. Darth Sulla later revealed that he had created a "rebellion" formed out of the Brigade members he took with him, known as the Sons of Zamorak. The Zamorakian Brigade engaged in combat with them, crushing them completely. Darth Sulla was not done yet, however; he did it once again, under the name "Shadow Brigade". Once more, his efforts went completely to waste, his soldiers dead. Darth Sulla, having survived, was left destitute. He returned to his old name, "Fasu I", and returned to Al-Kharid, where he formed a new clan in Al-Kharid known as "The Al-Kharid Sultanate", which failed. Desperate, he returned to Regrette on many occasions, asking her if he could return to the Brigade as a mere underling. Regrette and her new-and-improved Zamorakian Brigade remembered his betrayals, and had nothing but vengeance in their hearts. His requests were denied plainly, no mercy or quarter offered to him. The Battle of Lumbridge The Zamorakian Brigade both grew and shrank at the same time under Regrette's leadership. Her leadership style was a sharp contrast to Darth Sulla's; she strongly b elieved in the idea of quality over quantity; as she discovered, Darth Sulla would recruit, in her words, "just any street rabble". Regrette, on the other hand, wanted only what she considered to be elite - those who had a very good understanding of and belief in Zamorakian ideals. She became a priestess of Zamorak, and the Zamorakian Brigade began to form a unique culture of chaotic behavior, the likes of which had never been seen before. The Brigade grew infamous for this culture. It drew in the kinds of recruits she desired and pushed away those who did not have chaos in their hearts. At the same time, Regrette ensured that her soldiers were disciplined, and this manifested well at the Battle of Lumbridge, where her soldiers were all under orders to collect as many Divine Tears for Zamorak as possible, both from the cystalline tear formations and from enemy soldiers. The Zamorakian Brigade suffered greater losses under Regrette's leadership; Regrette, however, was unfazed, always repeating the words from the Unholy Book of Zamorak: "The weak deserve to die so that the strong may flourish". Despite the increased losses, the Zamorakian Brigade's morale and zeal grew to unprecedented levels, even at the end of the Battle. The total amount of Tears collected by the Zamorakian Brigade is unknown, but it is believed to have prolonged the Battle by the greater part of a week. The Zamorakian Brigade touted extreme loyalty to Zamorak, and betrayal was not tolerated. When Zamorak lost the Battle, Regrette took it hard, blaming herself, the Brigade, and the Zamorakian "community" (for lack of a better word) for the loss, citing a lack of numbers and "effort". The Brigade itself took the loss better than their leader did, and they continued to fight towards a Zamorakian future. Current Activities The Zamorakian Whoreshippers, under Fucknut Hex's leadership, is now much more structured and strict than it had ever been, yet at the same time emphasizes the values of freedom and chaos. The Brigade's current activities focus on training, the expulsion of who they consider to be "unworthy", and the recruitment of skilled and educated warriors with a strong understanding of Zamorakian ideals. The Zamorakian Brigade has taken over and rebuilt a Citadel in the sky, maintaining it with dilligence. There, the Brigade holds a meeting once a month. No outsiders are allowed in the Citadel at any ZB Hex.png|The Zamorakian Brigade stands outside of Temple Hex, their current base of operations. point in time. The Zamorakian Brigade's infamy has grown considerably since Regrette took leadership, especially after they caught a complacent Falador unawares shortly after the Battle of Lumbridge, attacking it with a dedicated squad that hit fast and hard. The purpose of this attack, as officially stated by High Priestess Regrette Hex, was strictly to "display Zamorakian defiance in the face of Saradomin's vaunted victory". After the attack, the Zamorakian Brigade left Falador, having no desire to take the land for themselves and leaving ruin in their wake. The White City has since been entirely restored to its former glory. The Zamorakian Brigade maintains one piece of property outside of their Citadel: Temple Hex. Temple Hex is of great historical significance to the Zamorakian Brigade, as it is where they held their first official clan meeting under Priestess Hex' leadership. The Brigade has officially taken it and claimed it as their base of operations in Forinthry, to be used as a kind of outpost. Goals and Ideology The Zamorakian Brigade has three goals, and will not deviate from them under any circumstances. #To bring Zamorak to power by any means necessary. #World domination. #To create a "stronger, healthier, happier Gielinor through chaos and destruction". The Zamorakian Brigade's ideology is an orthodox understanding of Zamorakian principles. As the organization is led by a priestess of Zamorak, it is fitting that there are no deviations within it from this ideology. Only dedicated supporters of Zamorak are allowed to serve as Brigade members. Category:Military Category:Organization Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic